


Feels so good being bad

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a Submissive who is looking for a new Dom. She spots Oswald at Mooney`s and decides she must have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 2

Sipping on a drink you sat at a table in your favorite club, Mooney`s, you gazed around and scouted the room. Sitting with crossed legs in your best dress, a black skintight mini dress you knew you look stunning in. You sighed, it had been a stressful week at work so you really had to shake this stress away. Dancing always relieved your stress so you and three of you friends decided to go to Mooney`s.

Now dancing wasn`t the only way you let off steam. Being a submissive you looked for someone to dominate you. Sexual submissive was truly a bliss for you. To be able to shut your brain off and trust your Dom to choose how and when and if you got your release was so addicting, presuming the Dom was the right fit. The only thing you had right now were those one night stands but they only fulfilled your needs for a moment. You really missed being in a Dom/Sub relationship.

Looking around the room your gaze landed on the table were the clubs owner, Fish Mooney, sat. To be exact, your eyes inspected thoroughly the man who in that moment were refilling Miss Mooney`s glass of wine. He wore a black suit and tie that fitted well with his raven hair. His posture was timid as he held his head and shoulders bowed and gave Mooney a bashful smile. You smirked internally. “Ohh, he will be perfect.” The usual men you picked were ordinary men who you knew were easy to turn into the dominating men you so desperately wanted and needed. But this man, ohh, he would be a challenge and you loved a good challenge.

The man went back to sit in his chair a few meters behind Miss Mooney and when he sat down his eyes suddenly fell on you. He must have noticed he was being watched. Not turning away your gaze you looked at him intently with a wicked smile. He got all read on his cheeks, fluttered his eyes and looked down. Yes this would be very pleasurable indeed! 

All of your friends knew of your way of relieving stress so they would sometimes help you to ensnare the men you have chosen. Taking one of your girlfriends hand you led here to the dancefloor and placed yourself close to Mooney`s table. You started dancing sexy, swaying your hips and touching your body and hair. Shooting a glance at the man you saw him gawking at you with his mouth open.

Suddenly you saw Mooney flicking her fingers and the man woke up from his trance, fluttered his eyes again and hurried to her side. You continued to dance while watching Mooney instruct something to him and then leave the table. Immediately after Mooney left you could see the whole posture of the man change right there infront of you. He raised his back and held his head high. It was almost if he grew an inch and his face were no longer that timid one with the shy smile. He looked confident and powerful despite his slim features and he stared spitefully at Mooney`s back.

Turning to you he was now the one to look intently and studying you. His aura was incredible, it radiated with forcefulness and persuasiveness. This man could probably convince anyone to do his bidding. Biting your lip you knew that maybe this wouldn`t be such a challenge after all. “What a shame.” But maybe he had more passion inside him then the other men you had submitt to and would easily become dominating. 

You decided it was time to take this further. Leaning in to your girlfriends ear you said, “I think we have to take this up a nudge.” Knowing exactly what you meant your friend put her hands on your hips and started grinding against you. You swayed your hips together and touch each other everywhere. Your lips got close to hers and you leaned in, lips close together, breathing each other’s air. You turned your head to look at him again and found him standing there at the same spot with a big smirk on his lips. That sexy smirk made you feel a familiar flash of heat flow to your sex. Damn! You just have to have this man tonight.

When the song ended your friend went back to join the others but you stayed on the dancefloor. Dancing with your back against him you waited for him to come. You knew he would come. They always did. And sure enough soon you felt a body close behind you and a whisper in your ear.  
“You are quite the tease, aren`t you?” You closed your eyes. Ohh god, his low, raspy voice sent quivers through your whole body down to your sex. Biting your lips you slowly turned around to meet him face to face. The eyes you met sent another wave down your body. The ice blue eyes were dark with lust as they took their time studying your curved body. You smirked at him.

“Well, I may be a tease, but I always deliver.” He smirked back. “And what do you offer in your delivers?” You let your hand glide over his chest and teased. “Do you really think I would offer anything without knowing the name of the receiver?” He chuckled. “Off course not, you are right. My name is Oswald Cobblepot.” He took your hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. You couldn`t help but blush to his gentlemanly gesture.

“I am _____.” Oswald smiled at you. “Very nice to meet you miss_____. Then the smirk returned to his lips. “Now how about that offer?” Licking your lips you leaned in to his ear. “First a dance, then we can talk delivers.” Oswald eyed you out. “Fair enough.” Smilingly you took his hand and walked through the crowded dancefloor. Walking behind you Oswald kept his eyes on your well rounded ass that slowly swayed back and forth in an almost hypnotizing way and he felt his cock twitch. You lead him to a dark corner off the dancefloor and started dancing close to him. It seemed like he wasn`t quite sure what to do, so you put his hands on your waist and your arms around his neck. You could hear his breath hitch and a blush crept over his face. You found it intriguing how he in one moment seemed so confident and the next so shy and insecure.

Swinging your hips, he stared mesmerized at them and tightened his grip on them. Turning around with your back against his chest you grinded against him and he held his hands on your waist slowly caressing you. You felt his hard length press into you and he groaned in your ear sending more quivers through your body. Smiling you knew you had him exactly where you wanted.

“Please,” he husked, “no more teasing.” Facing him again you looked into his eyes and then on his lips. Leaning towards him he did the same, your lips close together. His breath was heavy as your lips almost touch. Then you stopped and leaned back looking in his eyes again. They looked both puzzled and angry. You just smiled and leaned close to his ear and whispered. “Now, we can`t have any of that yet. First, what do you say about coming with me to my place?” A wicked smile crossed his lips. “What are we waiting for then?”  
Arriving at your apartment you paused infront of your front door and faced him. “Now before we go in I must tell you. I have a very specific preference when it comes to sex. I will tell you more when we get in but right now you must decide if you want to find out what those preferences are.” Oswald looked a bit confused and wondered what you meant by preferences. He watched his share of porn movies to know that there was quite a lot to choose from. But he wanted so badly to be inside you that he quickly replied. “Let’s go inside.”

Smiling you turned, unlocked the door and went inside. You stepped right in to your living room and Oswald looked around. It was nothing different here, you had a couch, table and TV and other furniture that was normal for a living room. After taking of your shoes and coats you took Oswald`s hand and led him to your bedroom. Oswald felt his heartbeat quicken as the door opened. Peeking in he didn`t see anything unusual about it. You both went inside and Oswald noticed that your bed had black silk linens. The sight off it aroused him more. He had to draw his hand over it just so he could sense the feeling off the smooth fabric.  
“Oswald.” He woke up from his trance. Standing by another door you smiled at him. “Are you ready?” The only thing he could do was nod but he remained were he stood, unable to move. “Well com on then, I can`t show you if you are standing over there.” Oswald gulped hard and ran his hand over the hem of his jacket. Then he slowly started walking to the door and you opened it.

His eyes grew wide taking it all in and realizing what was in there. It was a wide collection of different sex toys; whips, blindfolds, restrains, gag balls and other things he didn`t even know what it was for. Oswald`s face were all flushed and his eyed fluttered. Smirking you approached him, put your hand on his chest and asked, “Are you alright with all off this?” He didn`t see you directly in the eyes, they continued to flutter as he stuttered.

“I…I don`t know e…exactly what this all mean.” Biting your lips you bowed your head, this was it, now was the time to tell him. Putting on your role you were now bashful as you started to talk in a low, almost whispering voice. “I am submissive. I like to be dominated.” Oswald stared at you, not believing you could be this timid. “We could try this just for tonight to see if you like it. And if you don`t like it that`s just fine and we go our separate ways. That`s if you want to try if of course.”

You looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. Still staring at you Oswald started realizing you really wanted this. “And what if I like it?” he asked.You smiled shyly. “Then we take it from there and see where it takes us.” Oswald only thought for a second. “Yes”, he husked. Your face lit up. “But I don`t know how to do all of this“ he said nervously.You gave him a reassuring smile. For this time, I will show you what to do. Maybe you are a quick learner.” Oswald gave you a crocked smile and then asked, “What does this all mean exactly? A…are they any rules?”

“Don`t worry, I explain everything. First of all, for this time, we can keep it to basic rules. If we down the line takes this further you will come up with the rules I have to follow, and not just with sex. Being in a Dom/Sub relationship is a lifestyle, it`s not all about sex.” As you explained Oswald became more and more aroused. The thought of you submiss to his every command made his already hard cock throb. He kept seeing you down on all four at his feet, a collar around you neck, him holding the leash. Fuck, his cock were really twitching hard right now.

“So, tonight we can have a few simple rules,” you continued. “I must obey your every command. If I don`t you must punish me in which way you desire. I can`t cum until you tell me to. If I cum before that, you have to punish me. I will have a safe word if I think it`s going too far. Tonight we can say it`s “Lemon”, but this will also be your choice if we take this further. So what do you say? Do you want to do this?” You looked at him with hopeful eyes, wishing more then anything that he would say yes.  
They way Oswald`s dick felt right now there were only one right answer. “Yes”, he grunted. Feeling your heart flutter by exitement you asked him,“Do you wish for me to call you Sir or Master?” Oswald thought about this only for a moment and then smirked.

“You will address me as your King, is that understood?” Wide eyed you looked at him and then you took on your submissive role again. “Yes my King,” you said, bowed your head,not looking him in the eyes. As a submissive that was not allowed. Oswald had a smug smile on his lips. Ohh, he loved how those words sounded on your lips.  
“My King, you can choose anything in here that you like to use and I will go and wait by the bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and reader explores the art off Domination.

Oswald stared at all the different toys you had, not knowing which one to choose, wondering which your favorite were. Sliding his hand over, he gently caressed them, tested how the felt against his skin. Imagining you wearing them made him eager to find the right one for tonight. He lingered on two things and decided that they would fit perfect.  
Sitting on the bed you waited for what seemed like forever before he came out with a few things he chosen. Glancing at them you felt yourself grow wetter by the sight. He had chosen a whip and restraints. His eyes looked wild and heated, the things you had in that room must have really spurred him up. He laid them on the bed and you hurried to kneel infront of him.

  
“What are your commands, my King?” Glaring down at you he grasped your jaw harshly and forced your face up to look at him. “First of all, you don’t speak until I say so. Unless you are screaming in pleasure, then you can cry out my name.” Following his orders you were silent. His growing dominance filled you with an overwhelming lust and your panties were now soaking wet. “Is that understood?” Now allowed to speak you responded, “Yes, my King.” Oswald let go of his tight grip and graced gently his hand over your chin. “Good, my little dove. Now take off your clothes.

  
Oswald sat on the bed and you started to undress. Grasping the straps of your dress you pushed them of your shoulders. Slowly you pulled of your dress leaving you in your purple satin push-up bra and matching lace panties. Oswald throat dryed up and his breathing hitched, God, the way you looked in that color! You reached for the clasp on your bra to take it off. “Wait!” Oswald husked. “Come here”. Moving close to him he put his hands on your curved hips and caressed them. Closing your eyes you let out a moan and Oswald licked his lips. He gawked at your breasts that was pushed up by the bra, almost falling out. “Now, take it off”

  
You reached for the claps again and opened it. The bra fell down to the floor and your full breasts perked up at him, nipples already hard. Oswald grunted at the sight you presented to him. He slowly graced his thumbs over your nipples making you gasp. Your respond to his touch made him grab your breasts and squeeze them hard. Oswald`s aggressive touch and his groans made your breath heavier and your pussy aching with desire. Taking one of your nipples in his mouth, he licked and bit at it making you squirm.

  
“Ohh, God my King, that feels so good.” Smirking with his mouth on your nipple he gave a final bite before he commanded. “Turn around and bend over and take off those panties.” Obeying his order you turned around, bent over and slowly removed you underwear, wiggling you ass at him. You could hear Oswald`s grunt behind you as he grabbed your cheeks.

  
“God, I love this ass off yours.” Biting your lip you moaned under his touch. “Now, undress me my dove.” Ohh, how you loved the name he chosen for you. Oswald stood up and you started undressing him. Layer by layer fell off and soon he stood there in his briefs. Kneeling infront of him you slowly pulled them down and his cock bounce out, standing fully erected at you. You gasped for air, fuck he was big! Questioningly you looked up on him and liked your lips.

  
“Suck it!” he husked. Without hesitation you grabbed his cock and darted out your tongue to lick the head. Then you licked all the way from the base and up again teasing his slit. Oswald gasped and then grabbed your head firmly. “Take it all in” he commanded. Slowly you took all of him in until he hit the back off your throat. Being a good submissive you had learned to do that without gagging. Soon your lips touched the base of his length. Bobbing your head up and down, he thrusted against you, his rigid cock coated in a glistening sheen of your warm saliva. Your hands wandered to Oswald`s chest and you raked your nails down to his hips. Oswald grunted and your hands moved to cup his balls gently massaging them. “Shit, s…stop,” Oswald hissed. You stopped immediately and waited for his orders.

  
“Get on the bed on your back.” You did as you were told and Oswald took up the restraints. He looked a bit puzzled and then shyly asked, “C…can you tell me what to do, I don`t really know what…to do.” Smiling at him you answered, “Off course my King. You can tie me to the bed frame.” Oswald did that and then he just stood there looking confused again. “What do you wish to do to me my King?” Licking his lips Oswald looked your body up and down. “I…I want to taste you.”

  
“Then go ahead my King.” With a coy smile Oswald placed himself between your legs and stared at your now drenched pussy and you blushed by the intensity of his stare. Looking up at you he saw you blushing and got a little cockier because of the fact that he could make you blush like that. “Don’t you dare cum before I say you can!” he said firmly. You nodded at him. ”You can speak can’t you?” You looked confused at him. “Y…es, off course I can, my King.” Oswald looked sternly at you. “Then use your fucking words!” Shocked by his sudden outburst you replied, “Yes my King.” Oswald`s expression softened, “Good my little dove.”

  
Oswald returned to your pussy and gently let a single finger run along your pussy finding your already delicious wet. Oswald continued to dance along your pussy causally hitting your clit, testing your limits. Your body reacted to his touch and your hips bucked. “No no, keep still. Don`t make me remind you again.” Shit, he really was a quick learner.

  
“Yes my King,” you whispered, almost a whimper escaping your lips. You didn`t know how much longer you could hold out without begging for more of his touch. The greed inside you wanted to erupt. Finally Oswald leaned down and got into a comfortable spot between your legs. His mouth engulfed your pussy, shoving his face deeply between your folds. You wish you could grab the sheets but all you could do was arch your back in pleasure. You trembled hard as Oswald devoured you, making it very hard for you not to cum.

  
“Oh fuck my King. Yes please!” He got you moaning now, your mind is lost. Your body is his, your King. His tongue worked it’s magic on you, plunging inside you. Your hips rolled suddenly with a hungry need. “Don’t you dare cum yet!” he warned. Biting your lips you didn’t know how much more you could take and Oswald were merciless. In and out, deeper inside his tongue went. Oswald lifted your legs higher, found more of you to please. His tongue dived quickly inside you, as though it were his cock. Your head rolled up looking towards the celling, crying out for him. “My King!” His name lingered on your sweet lips. The way your hips moved with him, with such a steady hungry need, was perfect. You both felt it, his fingers moved up to tease your clit. They began to move skillfully and it made you cry out for him once more.

  
You dropped your head looking down at him watching you. Then Oswald moaned and you felt the vibrations deep inside your core. And that’s all you needed. You moved your hips, whimpered out his name. You felt yourself about to erupt when he stopped and growl, “No! Not yet!” You cried out holding it back as he attacked your tender pussy again. His soft tongue attacked you with a hungry need, you could hear and feel him moan for you. The mix of your juice and his saliva dripping down your legs. Your clit grew harder, bigger for him. He moved to suck it into his mouth and pushes two fingers inside you. “Oh, please my King!” You cried out once more.

  
Oswald didn’t answer, you were to obey. “Be a good little dove.” You kept telling yourself in your head. You couldn’t lose it, you won’t disappoint your King. Oswald’s teeth gripped your clit, tongue flicked fast, fingers moved deeper. “Please!” You begged again. You couldn`t hold it back no more. You trembled so hard, it felt like as though you fell from the earth around you. Your orgasm exploded, it was strong and powerful, your pussy clenched hard and you shook.

  
Oswald looked up at you with anger. “You didn’t just fucking cum, did you?” Whimpering you pleaded to him. “I’m so sorry my King, I..I couldn’t hold back any longer. Your royal tongue is too magical and feels so good” You tried to sweet talk him. Oswald pointed his forefinger at you and waved it. “Tsk, tsk. Don`t even try. Now I’m afraid you have to be punished.”

  
Oswald released you from the restraints and ordered you to lie on your stomach. He restrained you again and reached for the whip. Biting your lips in anticipation you waited for his orders. Oswald stared at the whip in his hand, what the hell was he supposed to do now? He felt embarrassed that he had to ask you, all he wanted was to please you in any way he could. But he had to ask, because he really didn’t know how to do this.

  
“W…what shall I do now?” he asked. You smiled patiently and replied. “You can choose how many times you want to whip me. And if you like, you can make me count each stroke.” Oswald breathed heavily with parted lips and his hand shook. “And don’t be afraid to be forceful. As a sub, pain is part of the pleasure.” Oswald looked at you in amazement, never could he thought that pain could give pleasure to someone.

  
“I will give you five whips a…and I want you to count everyone.” Oswald stuttered. “Yes my King,” you answered excited, wanted nothing more then to take his punishment. Oswald raised his hand and whipped you over your ass. You winched from the slight pain, it wasn’t that hard, you were used to handling more than that. “One.”  
Oswald felt a sensation build up inside of him, something he never felt before. It stirred him up making his next strike a bit harsher. You twitched from the increased pain and a low moan slipped out. “Two.”

  
Oswald got more exited hearing your moans and seeing a redness appearing on your ass. Before his next stroke he gently caressed the redness and kissed it lightly making you gasp. Lifting his hand again he whipped even harder this time. Your body jolted from the impact and you groaned. “T…three.” The pain were still pleasurable and it numbed you, took all your stress away.

  
Oswald’s cock were throbbing hard now, aroused by the feeling of domination. His mind and thoughts got blurred, his only thoughts were directed to whipping you again and again, just so he would hear those sweet moans. Striking down on your ass again, now in a furious state, he only had his emotions guiding him. The force of which he hit you with made you cry out in pain, no more pleasure flooded through you. Oswald didn’t even wait for you to count, he stroked down on you over and over, his eyes hypnotized by your red cheeks. He blocked out the rest of the world, not able to hear your screams.

  
“Stop, please!…LEMON!!!” You screamed out the safe word but he didn’t hear you. His face was transformed into a wild animals, a fierce look in his eyes and a wicked smile on his lips.

  
“OSWALD! Please!!” you shouted in despair, tears running down your face. Finally, the sound of his name in your screams made him react. He stopped and stared at what had done to you, your ass were filled with red streams of blood. Oswald looked on the whip in his hand, what had he just done? His hand was shaking and he threw the whip away. What the hell had come over him? He never ever lost his control before but now, whit this new feeling that had submerged him, he just lost it all. Looking down at your now sobbing body, he didn`t know what to do, how to make this better.

  
“____? Please, forgive me.” Oswald whispered, his voice filled with remorse. You didn’t respond, the pain were to strong, both on your body and in your heart. You had thought that maybe he was the one. You had trusted your body and your mind to him and he had just stept all over it, scattered it everywhere.  
With shaking hands, Oswald cut you loose from the restraints and you put your arms around your legs. Curled up like a ball you covered you naked body, protected yourself, feeling vulnerable and exposed. Still crying softly you didn’t look at him. Finally you spoke but it were only a whisper that escaped your lips. “Get out.“  
Oswald looked at you with sorrow and regret written in his eyes.

“Please! I’m so sorry!” Oswald’s voice trembled and his eyes filled up with tears. He reached out his hand to touch you but you flinched, afraid for what he might do. Then you screamed at him with a sound he would never forget. It was filled with so much fear and hate. “GET OUT!“

  
From that moment Oswald knew that there were nothing he could do. He had lost you before it even began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald begs for forgiveness.

It had almost been three months since your evening with Oswald and since your life completely changed. He had left you scared, both mentally and physically. The long thin scars on your buttocks would never go away, always a reminder of Oswald and the hurt he left in your heart and soul. Being a Sub was a part of who you were but Oswald had taken that from you. You were not complete anymore and you didn`t know if you would ever be again. To trust someone to be your Dom again, that was…unthinkable.   
The scars weren’t the only thing that lingered on as a reminder. Every day since then a single red rose were delivered to you with a little note, “I’m sorry.” And every day he stood outside your front door begging you to forgive him. Whispering, screaming, and banging on the door when his temper got the best of him. When that happened you curled up in the couch, covered your ears, blocking out the sound or else it would completely scatter you again. 

There was a few days when he didn`t come pleading outside your door, the roses kept coming but not him. Hating to admit it to yourself, you wondered why. Had something happened to him? “Stupid girl, he doesn`t deserve your concern!” Mentally you slapped yourself for thinking those thoughts.   
This day you got home after a long day at work. Ready to unlock your front door you heard a shuffling step behind you. Glancing back you saw the familiar black hair and started to panic. Fumbling with the keys you tried to open the door. 

“____. Please, don`t be afraid. I would never hurt you again. Never!” Oswald`s voice a raspy whisper behind you. Your hands froze in their action, closing your eyes you took a deep breath. Despite your fear his voice still had the same effect on you and your body betrayed you as a shiver quickly rushed through. With closed eyes and clenched hands you prepared yourself to finally face him. Your heart pounded violently when you turned around to confront the man that had destroyed your very essence. 

Oswald stood there infront of you, his heart ponded to. He stood there ready to plead for your forgiveness, even though he knew he didn`t deserve it. What he did to you was unforgivable. He had done a despicable act and his hope for your forgiveness was a fool’s hope, but he wanted nothing more than that. He kept his distance from you so he wouldn`t scare you more then he already did just by his presence there. Looking at you he tried to lock eyes with you but you stared down at the floor. The state of fear that was written in your face broke his heart. What the hell kind of man was he? To do these things that he despised the most, to lay a hand on a woman, to strike her till she bled, that was the lowest of all acts. He wasn`t even a man, he was a monster.

Staring down you didn`t have the courage to look at him. Because if you looked in to those icy blues then you didn`t know if you were able to turn back. Your throat was dry from your gasping breaths and your heart couldn`t calm down. It felt like you stood there forever, you looking down and Oswald looking at you. At last he spoke.  
“Please____, I just want to tell you I`m sorry. I don`t know what came over me. I know I don`t deserve your forgiveness and you don`t have to give it to me. Just now that I`m so very, very sorry!” Glancing up at him you saw Oswald`s sorrowful and tearful eyes. At that sight made a tiny part inside your heart melt.   
It took every bit of your courage to answer him. “Oswald,” you whispered, “I don`t know if I will ever be able to forgive you. Do you know what you did to me?” Oswald fluttered his eyes and were about to answer. 

“NO! You don`t get to speak now! You hurt me more than physically, the mental scars you gave me goes so much deeper. Even though I have the physical scars as a constant reminder. ”Your eyes narrowed, looking cold at him. “Do you know I haven`t been outside this apartment except for going to work or buying groceries. Because I don`t have the strength to go out and meet my friends and family and act like nothing have happened. Now, you did that to me Oswald! You and no other!” Screaming out the final word you pointed at him, voice trembling and tears streaming down your face. “And I despise you for it!”

Oswald stood there shaking with anguish and tears running down his cheek. He took every word you said, let them sink deep inside his soul, because he deserved every one of them. With a trembling voice you sobbed out the last words, “You..have..no..right..to..ask..for..my…forgiveness!” With those words you fell to the floor, a sobbing mess. Oswald’s heart broke in to a million pieces seeing you like this, knowing it was all because of him. He had to make this better, he just had to!

Slowly he moved closer to you and you didn’t protest. You just sat there, low sobs escaped your lips and arms hold tightly around your legs. Oswald stood close to you know and crouched infront of you. Gently he reached his arm and touched your knee. You winched from his touch but you had no strength left in you to protest. “Please____,let me help you tonight. I…I now I don`t deserve your forgiveness or your trust. But…just let me help you inside and then I will go. I promise.” 

With no response from you he took that as a yes. Oswald picked up the keys that felled to the floor when you collapsed and unlocked the door. Crouching infront of you again he reached out his arms. “May I?” Slowly you nodded. Oswald lifted you up in his arms, ignoring the intense pain in his injured leg. After all, it was nothing compared to your pain, and he deserved every bit of pain that he got. Your head rested on his shoulder, you smelled his cologne mixed with his own musk and it slowly sneaked inside your nostril and fogged up your mind, made you relaxed in his arms.

Inside Oswald layed you down on the couch and put a blanket over you. The bed would be the most comfortable for you but he knew you wouldn`t want him inside your bedroom. You were already half asleep, still gently sobbing and God how much Oswald hated himself. How could he do this to you, this delicate little flower that had trusted him, given yourself to him. And he had destroyed you in the worst kind of ways, you were not able to trust anyone again. Oswald was determined, he would earn back that trust. Yes, he must do everything so that you would forgive and trust him again.

Waking up the next morning on the couch your memory was a little bit daze about what happened the evening before. Then it all rushed back to you, Oswald had been here pleading to you again. It had been so painful to see him again yet somehow the pain was a little bit lighter today. His kindness and gentleness last night surprised you and made you see a whole new side of him. A knock on the door woke you from your thoughts. Looking through the peephole you saw Oswald standing outside with a nervous smile on his lips. A shockwave of emotions flooded trough you, pain and anxiety mixed with feelings of the kindness he showed last night. You didn`t know if you would regret this but you took a leap of faith because you knew you couldn`t live like this forever, hiding from the rest of the world. You had to face your fears straight on. With a deep breath you opened the door and let the man who broke you down in to your home and in to your life.

Oswald shuffled inside and you stared at his leg. “What happened to you?” you asked, generally concerned. You never noticed this last night. He smirked, he knew it! You actually cared for him, despite of everything he had done. Seeing his smirk affected you more than you were willing to admit. “I`m afraid that is a very long story.” Showing him to sit down on the couch you said, “Well, I have nothing planned for today.” Oswald stared at you with disbelief. You would actually sit down with him and listen to his problems after all the problems he cost you. Observing his expressions you knew his thoughts. “Now, don`t you think everything is forgotten just because I`m willing to sit down and listen to your story. It will take more than that.” Oswald smiled at you. “So there is a chance for me to earn your forgiveness?” You shrugged your shoulders. “I don`t know yet.” Smilingly Oswald sat down on the couch with a new hope in his heart and started telling his story.

Oswald came every day and you spend your time together talking, dining or just sitting on the couch watching TV. And every day you slowly regained your trust for him, your talks became more intimate, he took you out for diner and every day you curled up a little closer to him in the couch. Tonight you were watching some romantic movie on TV. You snuggled up against Oswald with your hand on his chest. Suddenly the movie got a little heated when a sex scene started between the romantic couple. You could feel the air thicken inside the room and Oswald`s chest drew in heavier breaths. Biting on your lips, you felt that tingling sensation build up between your legs and you started slowly caressing your hand on Oswald`s chest. Closing his eyes for a moment, Oswald tried to ignore his slowly rigid length twitching inside his pants. He knew you were far from ready to be with him and he hadn`t earned his right to be with you yet. Glancing down at you he saw your parted lips and heavy breaths and he knew you were affected by the display on the TV. Oswald got a delicious idea, although he didn`t deserve his pleasure yet, you certainly did.

Slowly he reached for the button on your jeans and you stiffed. “What are you doing?” Oswald hushed you gently, “Shh, just let me do this for you.” You didn`t object. God how you wanted this! To release every feeling inside of you. Your pussy ached with desire right now, all you wanted was for him to touch you. Slowly he unbuttoned the jeans and drew a single finger along the panty line. Drawing in a gasp you bit your lips and involuntary bucked your hips, wanting more. Oswald chuckled, now he knew you were ready. He sneaked his hand under your laces and massaged your folds. Thrusting against his hand you wanted more, it had been so long, you hadn`t even touch yourself in all this time.   
“Mmm..more, please…I want more.” Oswald happily obliged and pushed two fingers inside of you. You moaned at the feeling of his digits finally inside you and Oswald grunted, the feeling of your sweet sticky juice coating his fingers. Fuck!, you were already so wet for him. Oswald started moving his fingers and you met his motion, bucking your hips, pussy clenching around his fingers. He felt it wouldn`t take much for you to come, so he crocked his fingers gently upwards to your pubic bone to put pressure on your sweet spot. Oswald started thrusting his fingers in a ferocious speed hitting your G-spot every time and you were close…so close. You began to squirm. 

Oswald pressed the heel of his hand to your clit giving you more stimulation. That was all it took. Your pussy clenched around his fingers once, twice, then over and over again, a more intense feeling then you ever felt before. You moaned in to his neck and Oswald grunted when you exploded on his fingers. He wasn`t finished yet, he put one more finger inside you. You could feel the urge build up again and it didn`t take you more than a few seconds for you to begin screaming Oswald`s name. Your nails dig in to his shoulders as you felt a gush of your juices flood out and you squirted all over his fingers. Finally spent, your entire body fell to the couch and you panted, “That have never happened to me before!” You watched in amazement as Oswald with a smirk put his fingers in to his mouth and sucked your juices of. 

Noticing the bulge in Oswald’s pants you reluctantly reached out to unbuckle his belt. You weren’t ready for this yet but your submissive side took over. You couldn’t leave him like that, without him getting his release. Oswald saw what you were about to do and grabbed your wrist. You looked puzzled at him. “No, not yet". He fluttered his eyes and turned his head away. “I haven’t earned it yet.” His voice a whisper. You put your hands on his cheeks and turned his head to you, looking intently into his eyes.   
“Yes Oswald, you have more than earned it! You have been so good to me, treating me with nothing but respect and never pressured me into anything. “Your eyes filled up with tears and Oswald’s were filled with joy over your words.”You just have to be patient with me. I’m…not just ready yet.” Oswald smiled at you. “I know my dove…I know.” Looking at his lips now you realized that you actually never kissed each other and you wanted nothing more than that. You looked up in Oswald`s eyes and saw the longing in them. You leaned towards him and you noticed the freckles on his face. 

Oswald`s heart had never pounded so hard in his life. So long had he wanted this, to feel your lovely lips on his. Just as the longing became unbearable, gently your lips met his. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through your body. You threw your arms around Oswald`s neck as you lost yourself in his soft lips. Oswald was in heaven, your sweet taste and hungry lips made him wild. He had to stop before it went too far for him to be able to. He pulled away and you looked confused. “I`m sorry, I…had to stop or…” You smiled at him. “It`s okay, I understand.”

Curling up in his embrace you continued to watch the movie and soon you were asleep. Oswald looked down at you sleeping and then shifted his leg, his length still half rigid. Gently he pushed you over to the other side of the couch and put a blanket over you. He sat down again and nervously shewed his nails. He wanted so badly to go in there. To see all the things again, to touch them, imagining you wearing them. He must, right now! Carefully he got up from the couch to not wake you up.   
He walked to the door and with shaking hands he opened it. It looked as he remembered and his cock twitched from the sight of it. Slowly he grazed his hands over the different toys and the vision of you tied up that night rushed back in his mind. His cock was throbbing hard now and without hesitation he opened the zipper and grabbed his already leaking length. 

Leaning against the wall, Oswald started pumping hard and imagined you in his mind. You laying on your belly on the bed, arms and legs bound, your legs spread wide for him. Him grabbing your ass, squeezing and slamming hard inside your soaking wet pussy. You screaming out his name in pleasure, “Ahhh, yes my King! Just like that, fuck me hard with your royal dick.” Damn, he was close. He tilted his head backwards and with a grunt he gave it a few last strokes before he came all over the floor moaning your name. Oswald was determent now, he must have you like this again! He would do anything to make you trust him again, with your body and soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Another month past by and Oswald had done everything in his power to make you regain your trust for him. Never once had he pushed you, never pressured you into doing something you weren’t ready for. And it had worked, you trusted him now, with everything you had. And he had in return trusted you with his darkest secrets and you knew he would never do that unless he really cared for you, because the only other person he trusted was his mother and he loved her to death. He had told you how his was working for Falcone pretending to be working for Maroni. You knew all of his plans, to take them both down just for him to take over as the new boss. You felt it now, you were ready, ready to give yourself to him, body and soul. You had the whole evening planned out. Nervously you ran around in the apartment, preparing everything into an unforgettable night. For the first time in four month you approach the room and with a deep breath you opened the door and went inside.

Oswald stood in front of your front door, it was late in the evening. His blood boiled with anger and he knew he had to calm down before he faced you. He would never show this side of him to you. It would only remind you of that night he lost his control. Although you knew he had to do certain…things…to achieve his goal you didn’t know precisely what he had done. You never asked for details and he was relieved over that.

This day really had been one of Oswald’s worst. Maroni had found out that Fish was still alive and she had snitched to him about Falcone. That bitch! She almost got him killed inside a crushing car. “She will pay for that! Yes, indeed she will,” Oswald thought with gritted teeth and clenched fists. Oswald shook those thoughts away and took a deep breath. His only focus right now must be on you and your feeling of security. He would never ever show his anger in front of you and never lose his control again. After a few breaths he had calmed down and knocked on the door.

When you opened the door Oswald gawked at your appearance. You looked incredible in a black tight mini dress, the same one you wore the night you met. He eyed you out from top to toe, slowly his eyes darted over your womanly curves and his eyes darkened. You blushed from his intense gaze and gave him a coy smile. “Hello Oswald.“ Oswald fluttered his eyes as he woke up from his trance. “Y…you look stunning,” were all the words his lips could form. You smiled at him. “Well, thank you Oswald. Now, don’t just stand there. Come in.“

Stepping inside, Oswald got welcomed by the smell of food hitting his nostrils. “I thought that we could eat dinner first and then I have a little surprise for you,“ you teased. Oswald looked curious at you, what had that little beautiful mind of yours planned? He knew what he hoped for, to finally ravish your body, to make you his in every sense of the word, but he didn’t dare to hope for that. His disappointment would be far too great if he lingered on to that hope.

You ate dinner and talked about everyday things. He told you what Fish had done and almost getting killed in that car. Staring at him in shock you were horrified, the thought of him dying too much for you to bear. You would never get over it if that happened. Standing up you approach Oswald and sat down straddling his lap. He embraced you, his arms around your waist and his head resting on your chest. 

“I…I don`t know what I would do if I lost you!” you whispered. Oswald took your face in his hands and looked firmly in to your eyes. “That will never happen, you hear me?” You pulled your head out of his grasp and looked away. “You can`t promise that!” you said with tears in your eyes. “The things you do…they are dangerous, I know that.” Pushing your head back with his hands to face him again, he answered, “I`m taking every precaution necessary to make sure that will never happen. You have my word on that.” Looking in to his blue eyes you saw no lie in them. He told the truth but you were not a fool. He could promise that he would do anything to make sure that nothing happened to him, but he could never promise that it never would anyway. You had to live with the fact that you could lose him, that he could be taken from you in one swift moment. That was yet another reason for you to not wait anymore.

“Kiss me,” you whispered. Oswald looked surprised up in to your eyes. You had kissed since that night he…pleasured you, but it had always been this fleeting kisses in the passing. Now he saw you lean in to him, your full lips parted, begging to be kissed. Oh, how he had yearned to taste your sweet lips again! His heart raced so hard inside his chest that he thought the whole world would hear it. But it didn`t and neither did you because your own heart pounded just as hard. Finally your lips met, his soft and smooth against yours. Oswald tasted tentatively with his tongue as he traced it along the bottom of your lip and you gladly granted him entrance. Soon your kiss deepened and you started swallowing each other, making the kiss even more intense. Your fingers were tangled in his hair, you tried to keep your grip under control, being careful not to pull. You let out a moan as Oswald`s hot breath traveled down to your neck, you moaned out his name as he nibbled his teeth on your sensitive skin.

Suddenly Oswald pulled away with heavy breaths, his hair a tangled mess. He looked heated at you and you looked back confused and let out a growl. “I…must stop, or else..I won`t be able to,” Oswald panted. Devilishly you looked at him. “What if I don`t want you to stop?” Oswald gawked at you, his lips parted and his eyes darkened, realizing what your words meant. “A…are you sure?” Shyly you nodded at him and he reacted instantly. With a growl he lifted you, your legs around his waist as he carried you to the bedroom.  
Oswald threw you on to the bed and you gasped from the impact. He wanted so badly to have you the same way as the last time, restrained to the bed. In fact, he wanted to do so much more to you, oh the things he wanted to do to you! Oswald smirked, but he wasn`t sure you were ready for that. “What do you want for tonight?” he husked. Shyly you looked at him. ”I…I think that I`m ready for a little bit of domination. Maybe just some restraints?” Licking his lips, Oswald let out a small groan as he imagined the sight. “I already picked them out earlier today,” you said and opened the bedside table. Oswald chuckled, “Well, you are quite a dirty little minx, aren`t you?” You closed your eyes and bit your lip, God how you loved when he talked to you like that! Not getting a response from you he spoke in a harsh, firm voice, “AREN`T YOU?” Jolting your eyes shot open and you stammered, “Y..es m…y King, I`m a very dirty little minx.” Oswald were surprised that you submitted so quickly, but fuck, his body responded right away as his now rigid length pulsated inside his pants.

Then Oswald remembered he got something in store in case this moment would occur. He had fantasized about this so many times, moaning your name as he pleasured himself. He excused himself, shuffled away in a hurry and left you confused on the bed. “What was he up to?” You could hear him shuffling out there, rattling and puffing around, mumbling to himself. Then it got silent and you could see the shadow of his feet outside the two way sliding bedroom door. He stood there for a while and you waited in anticipation, wondering what he was up to. 

After what seemed like forever Oswald slid the door aside with his head down. The sight of him stunned you, made you gasp for air and all of your blood to rush down to your sex, making you light-headed. He wore a black and blue striped suit with a blue waistcoat underneath. On his head he had a round crown hat, his face was covered with a bandana and his hands were covered with green leather gloves. He slowly lifted his head and all you saw was his intense blue eyes on you making your cunt wringing wet. You squeezed your thighs together, the feeling so intense that you already felt like you were about to cum without him even touching you. Silent he approach you, shuffling as elegant as he could and you licked your lip, wanted him to fuck you instantly in that outfit. But you knew it would take an endless wave of teasing before you would have him inside you, slamming you hard against the bed frame.

“Stand up,” he husked. Immediately you were on your feet. “Yes, my King,” you whispered with bowed head. “Look at me.” Oswald`s raspy voice was firm and resolute. You obeyed and looked shyly up at him. His intense blue eyes were filled with dominated arousal and it bore deep inside you, made you longing for him with your entire essence. “Take of your dress.” Slowly you wriggled out of your dress, leaving you in your white, lace underwear. Oswald`s eyes glided over your body, pausing at your breasts for a moment and then up to your eyes again. “Fuck, you are truly beautiful.” he growled. You blushed under his gaze and by his words. “Now, take the rest of,” his voice a low whisper. Unbuckling the clasp of your bra it fell to the floor, your breasts free from its trap, free to be touched. Oswald grunted, damn! How he wanted to touch you.

With only a nod to your panties, Oswald silently commanded you to remove them. Slowly sliding them down your legs you now stood naked before him, a vision, a goddess, a queen. His queen. He approached you, stood so close to you that your breasts graced against his suit which made your nipples harden from the touch. Slowly he graced his glove covered fingers over them and you shivered slightly as the rough fabric rasped over your nipples. He leaned in to your neck and drew in deep breath through his nose, smelling your sent, “Mmm, you smell good.” Oh God! His raspy sexy voice drove you wild!

Oswald walked to the bedside table and grabbed the restraints. “Lie on the bed.” You did and without saying a word he bound you to the bed, each wrist on opposite side of the frame. Not a word came out of you either, you stared at him, followed his every movement when he slowly tied you to the bed. It felt like your pulse were about to explode from the rapid force it beat with. Pushing down the bandana, he started gently to place kisses on your body. Starting with a soft kiss on your lips he followed with nibbling on the curve of your neck. It sent flowing streams of heat down to your sex and you moaned softly. The sound encouraged Oswald to continue and he slowly started kissing down to your breasts and covered them with his soft kisses. He darted out his tongue and flicked over your nipple making you gasp. Oswald smirked and sucked the nipple in to his mouth which made you moan louder. “You like that, don`t you my little dove?”

“Yes my King, I…I want more.” Oswald chuckled at you. “Greedy little one, aren`t you?” Biting your lips you replied, “Yes, I`m always greedy for your body, my King.” You words made him stop in his motion and look up at you, now with his own greed filling his body. His eyes got a wild furious gaze and he went down on you, attacked your slick folds with his mouth. He pushed your thighs up, made you spread wide open for him. He got into a frenzy, he licked and sucked wildly on your folds and then parted them with his fingers. He pushed his face close into your and fucked you with his tongue. Your back arched and you cried out your pleasure. “Please my King, I`m so sorry…I..I can`t take anymore…I want you inside me. Please fuck me my King!” Looking up at you, aroused by your words and the fact that you wanted him this much, he couldn`t prolong this any further. He felt the same; he wanted to drive his cock inside you so badly.

Oswald tore off his jacket, the buttons flew off but he didn`t care, all his attention was directed to you. He tossed the jacket away and was about to unbutton his waistcoat when you stopped him, “My King, may I have a request?” you asked coyly. Oswald looked curious at you and said hesitantly, “Yees…of course my dove.” Biting you lip you gulped hard, finding it hard to obtain the courage to form the words. “My King, c…could you please keep the h…hat, bandana, gloves and waistcoat on while you fuck me?” Oswald gawked at you and your words, not quite believing what he heard. You looked seductively at him, turned on by your own words. All you could do was imagine him fucking you like that. Oswald`s lips were parted, his eyes dark and dilated and his chest heaved deeply from his breaths. Then your request sunk in to his mind and he gave you a wicked smirk.

“My, my you are really just a naughty little slut, aren`t you? You gave him a devilish smile in return, “Yes my King, I`m so very naughty. Oswald chuckled, “You know that naughty little sluts must be punished, don`t you?” A stream of fear flashed in your eyes and Oswald were quick to reassure you, “Don`t worry, I will only use my hand.” Slowly you nodded and Oswald quickly continued to remove his clothes. Soon he stood before you like you requested, his waistcoat hugged tight around his body and he took the bandana and covered it up over his nose. All you saw was his eyes and a streak of his hair peeking out from underneath his hat. It made you soaking wet between your legs and your pussy twitched. Glancing down you saw his erected length pointing out at you, it twitched slowly and you licked your lips, wanted nothing more than for Oswald to drive it into you.  
“Are you ready to take your punishment?” Oswald husked under the bandana. “Yes my King,” you answered obediently. Oswald untied you from the restraints and commanded you to lie on your belly, and then he tied you once again to the bed. Slowly he traced his fingers along your back, gracing gently down to the curve of it. When Oswald reached down to your ass he saw the thin long scars across it. He stopped his motions and stared horrified on the marks that he left on you. His hand started trembling and tears filled his eyes.

“I…I`m so sorry___!” his voice a raspy whisper. You turned your head to look at him and gave him a reassuring smile, “I know you are, and I have forgiven you, I know I haven`t said it to you, but it`s true.” Oswald stared at you, his eyes filled with a mix of joy and disbelief. How could you forgive him when the thing he did to you was unforgivable? You couldn`t help but see the mistrust in his eyes, it glowed with so much force and his eyebrows frowned. “Oswald, it really is true, I have forgiven you, because…I love you.” He stared at you, not believing his ears. You loved him? How could you? After what he had done to you? He had longed to hear those words from you, but not wanting to hope for it. He had loved you since..well…the beginning but never thought that he would have those feelings returned. You saw a blush appear on Oswald`s cheeks and his eyes fluttered. Slowly he took down the bandana, bent down and left soft kisses on your scars. “I love you to…I love you so much,” he whispered between the kisses. Smiling you replied, “I know Oswald…I know.”

“Now, please punish me my King, for being such a dirty slut,” you begged. The sweet moment was over and you wanted it to be. You craved for your Kings justified punishment for you. With a growl Oswald put on the bandana once again and smacked down his hand on your ass and you let out a moan. Another smack and a slight hum of satisfaction escaped your lips. “Oh, you dirty, dirty little fucking dove.” He chuckled, his fingers slowly trailed the already hot skin of your ass before trailing to your pussy, causing you to jump as his fingers made only the slightest contact. “Oh, now how am I to punish you, and you learn your lesson when you, my dove, are taking pleasure from it? Hmm?” His voice was snarky and quick. “Okay then, well… How about we play it your way then, let’s see how many more licks you can take before I take you over the edge, hmm?”

You eyed him with what peripheral vision you had, seeing his hand raise up, before contact you jumped as he stopped in midair, “Better yet, how about you thank me for giving you such a gracious pleasure, because, this is only one of the many little gifts I can give to you, my dove.” He rubbed your already raw ass, “Thank me…” he stated slowly, “Thank your King…for each, one. Nice. Clear…and Loud.” His hand cracked down again, a jolt shooting through your body and you hissed. “How many?”

“One. Thank you my King.”  
“For what?”  
“For the gift you are giving me.”  
*smack*  
“Two my King. Thank you.”  
The air whooshed with the third hit.  
“Three my king. I am grateful.”  
*wham*  
“Thank you my King…” you hissed, “For the fourth one…”

You expected just for the the fifth hit to come down, as you had not prepared yourself, he positioned his hand ever so slightly before delving his finger into your dripping pussy as he vigorously fingered you with his leather covered finger. You gasped from the sudden action and then moaned loudly in pleasure. You heard him chuckle lowly, “Oh my dove, you are so close. I can feel it. So wet, oh what will you do when I ravage this little cunt of yours, to the point you’ll be worshiping me.” Licking your lips you longed for when he would finally be inside you.

“Do you want to cum?” he asked, picking up the pace of his fingers, as you felt so close to the edge.  
“Yes my King.”  
“Then don’t you dare do it.”  
‘Wh…at…….” you let the words trail off as he asked again.  
“Do you want to cum?”  
“I….I…..”  
“What was that?”  
“Yes my King please let me.”  
“No.” the word was like an anvil to the face as his demeanor grew mischievously.  
“I will ask again, do you WANT to cum?”  
“I…” you went to speak, then you caught on to what he was saying, Instantly you screamed out,   
“Please my King. I don’t want to, I need to cum. Please let me, I’ll…I’ll do anything if you let me.” 

A satisfied sigh came from him as he now knew as well as you did, you had been broken. You were now into that euphoric place of no return. “Anything you say? I’m about to hold you to that momentarily. Well, good job my little dove, I want you to cum, and as you spill around my hand I want you to thank me once more.” Not even a second later, your body flushed with heat as you came, you first orgasm rounding over his slowing long fingers.

“Thank you my King, for letting me cum.” you moaned as you felt his fingers slowly pull from your now already aching pussy. His other hand turned your head just in time to see his tongue lash over his dampened fingers, licking what part of you he could, while staring right at you, his eyes hollow, and lust filled. At that sight you couldn`t wait any longer, “Please my King, I need you to fuck me now.” With a smirk Oswald positioned himself over your ass. Oswald`s harden length pushed against your pussy teasing you for its entrance. “Please,” you quietly asked, “Please do it,” you begged as he only nodded.

“You have earned it. You can have me, in the way you most crave. I willingly give it to you. As a gift.” He replied as he slowly positions himself at your entrance, slowly pushing himself inside of you, filling you to the core. He slowly began thrusting before his hips pushed and thrusted harder into you. “Oh my dove, so wet, so warm, so inviting.” A slight grunt of satisfaction escaped his lips as his speed picked up, his hands lifting your ass for extra support as he pounded into you harder and harder. Moans only escaped your lips as he began to ask you questions.

“Do you like this? How does this make you feel dove? You feel what you have done to me? What this… is making me… do to you?” His breath hitched multiple times. “Yes my King. I do.” you replied, “What…what you are doing f-feels, amazing….I have never….felt….like this before. Not like you….can do to me…my King.”  
“Mmm hmmm. hmmm.” the dark chuckle arose from his throat as he continued ravishing you. His cock throbbing against your walls as you soon felt him twitch against your warming body. “My King…I can`t….”

“It`s not much longer…for me…my dove.” He huffed out, sweat trickling down his brow as you felt him twitch one final time, his seed spilling within you, as you felt yourself come undone around his cock. Collapsing on top of you, Oswald slowly pulled out and rolled to the side. He pulled the bandana off, it was sweaty and he had a hard time breathing with it on him. You layed there, panting fast and still bound to the bed, the waves of your orgasm passed once more. Oswald untied you and pulled you into a loving embrace and kisses the top of your forehead, “I love you so.” he stated. Smiling you gently graced your hand on his waistcoat. “I love you to Oswald.”


End file.
